Soul Switch
by TheFuriousMagician
Summary: Set TYL: Tsuna leaves for a few days and comes back to find his guardians acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, subtle fanservice, swearing, poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and possible OOC

**Note**: will only be using Japanese honorifics and nicknames, otherwise no Japanese phrases or Italian ones. Why? Because it's a hassle and I don't wish to write anything incorrectly and upset someone.

Also possible spoilers for those who haven't completed the manga, which I highly recommend doing. My goal is to finish at least one chapter a month. I'm currently attending college, but it's pretty easy right now, so all should be well.

This is set TYL. Meaning, Tsuna is 25, so base the other guardians around that. Reborn is an adult now, if you read the last chapters or other fanfics, then you can use your imagination to decide how it's possible.

I wrote this over a span of two nights, both of which were filled with sugar and non-caffeinated beverages, so I blame every mistake on sugar. Every non-mistake was obviously thanks to my brilliance. *shot*

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot and the laptop used to write this story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Herbivore, you better have a good reason for forming this...crowd."

"Hey! Don't speak to the Tenth like that, you bastard!"

"There, there, 'Dera. It's not like this is different from any other day."

"Kufufu, it is always entertaining here in the mansion."

"LET'S START THIS EXTREME MEETING!"

"Lambo-sama does not wish to be here anymore."

Tsuna rubbed his temples and sighed in annoyance. He thought that after being with his guardians for ten years, he would be used to their bickering. Unfortunately, this is not the case. He already knew that getting them together, even after becoming the Vongola boss, would be difficult, but he had to otherwise...Tsuna didn't want to think of what would happen if he wasn't able to get them together.

After five more minutes of Hibari nearly biting Gokudera to death, Yamamoto trying to keep Smokin' Bomber at bay, Lambo falling asleep, and Mukuro and Ryohei* being themselves, Tsuna had enough.

"Shut up!" Tsuna yells as he slams his hands on his desk. They were in his office and everyone was either leaning against the wall or sitting on one of the multiple sofas. Everyone got quiet at once. Their boss rarely ever yelled or got angry and when they saw him like that, they knew he was serious and not to be messed with.

_Dame-Tsuna certainly changed these past ten years_, a certain number-one hitman thought as he smirked. He was leaning against the wall behind Tsuna next to Chrome, who had already been given the details of this mission. She pulled her trident toward her body and watched as her boss quieted the room.

Tsuna certainly did change. The only one who still called him Dame-Tsuna was Reborn and the brunette knew better than to bother changing that. It took him a while to willingly become the boss of the Vongola family, but he only agreed when the Ninth became really sick and couldn't bare to see him like that anymore. After one year of being the tenth boss, Tsuna realized that he could no longer lead his naive and innocent life and had to toughen up just to get people to acknowledge him.

Take now for example.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quietly watched as their boss stood up from his desk.

Tsuna sighed one more time and reverted to a calm tone he generally saved for business.

"As you all have probably heard, the Spasso famiglia has requested an audience with me. However, due to their small numbers, they cannot risk the chance of coming here and wish for me and a small group to meet them at a secure location. This family does have benefits, such as their tacticians and even their fighting prowess, which is why I believe we as the Vongola cannot pass up this chance." Tsuna took a breath as he was still unaccustomed to speaking that long. His tone relaxed a bit and they knew the old Tsuna was coming out as he continued. "I know you guys are worried, but Reborn, Chrome and a few others will be joining me. So I beg you all to just _please_ get along. It should only be two days, three at most. I also need you all to stay here in case anything happens. Yes, I'm aware that some of you would rather not, but we absolutely cannot allow this place to be left unguarded."

Gokudera was the first to respond. "T-Tenth, as your right-hand-man, I should come with you! This could be a trap, and if anything were to happen-"

"Hayato," Tsuna interrupted the explosive man. He can no longer remember when he started calling all his guardians by their first name. "I'll be fine, even if it may be a trap, don't forget I still have Reborn and Chrome with me. If even they cannot do anything, then who can?"

Tsuna gave his guardians one of his signature encouraging smiles and the guardians all knew that his leaving was final.

Yamamoto put his arm around the worried bomber. "Relax, if Tsuna says he'll be fine, then he will."

"Get off of me baseball freak," Gokudera responded automatically using the old nickname he gave Yamamoto. The "baseball freak" removed his arm and shrugged.

"So, Tsunayoshi, when do you plan on leaving?" Mukuro asked grinning curiously. He had made some plans to have some "fun" with the other guardians and wanted to know when they could start. Tsuna blinked at the question, sensing some sneaky intent and looked at Reborn, who simply nodded.

"Now. We should do this as soon as possible."

Mukuro's grin turned mischievous.

"Well, have fun, Tsuna and come back safe!" Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna gave a relieved sigh and truly believed that his guardians, his family, will be alright.

* * *

It had been a day since Tsuna, Reborn and Chrome had left. The past two days were the first days in long time that all the male guardians had been in the mansion at the same time, bringing the testosterone levels higher than normal and also causing a need to store more blood in the infirmary, for multiple reasons. Tsuna had just began his life as the boss the first and last time the guardians were all in one place. It was only to be expected.

All the guardians were doing their own work, knowing they cannot leave the mansion guarded by only the subordinates. Hibari was on the roof, napping and staying away from the crowd. Gokudera was completing all of the paperwork left by Tsuna that needed done immediately. Ryohei and Yamamoto were jogging around the mansion, doing "surveillance", but everyone knew they were actually racing. Lambo was hiding out in the kitchen. And no one wanted to know what Mukuro was really doing in his room.

None of them knew that their activities would be stopped.

Mukuro, who had actually been working on strengthening the security with his illusions, noticed a presence enter his barrier. It was not familiar.

"Kufufu, who dares to enter the Vongola mansion?" he asked himself. The only other person who had been in the room was the maid who had set down a tray of snacks for him. She left the room rather quickly, as it was rather frightening to be in a room with someone who spoke to himself while holding on to a trident.

Hearing the alarm go off, Mukuro smirked. He left his room and headed downstairs to the foyer, where he could sense many of the guardians moving toward. He could care less about what was going on; all that mattered was finding out how they could push their way into _his_ barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Ryohei had just completed their race and were on their way to the kitchen to cool down with some water. They had just made it to the foyer when the alarm went off and intruders flooded in.

"Looks like we'll have to get the water later," Yamamoto Takeshi said solemnly as he pulled out the sword he always kept with him.

"YEAH! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Sasagawa Ryohei, not that anyone really needed to try hard to figure that out.

They both activated their Vongola Gear and started defending their home.

* * *

Lambo had finally managed to coax the chef into giving him cake when the alarm went off.

"Yare yare*," Lambo groaned as he put the cake down and left the kitchen. He figured the others would yell at him if he didn't at least help. Lambo ran and started ushering as many people out the side doors as possible, looking for at least one of the other guardians as he evacuated people from each room.

The cow-pattern-loving teenager continued his plan for getting the staff out of the mansion and ran into Gokudera, who had been running in the opposite direction.

"Watch it, stupid cow," Gokudera grumbled and held his head. He sighed. "What are you heading this way for anyway? The main battle is in the foyer, according to the muscle-heads."

Lambo was hoping he could get away from the fighting, but of course, he had to run into one of the few people who would actually force him to fight.

He sighed as the octopus-head dragged him toward the foyer.

When they reached the front, the two noticed they were the last ones to have made it to the fight. Many of the the intruders were already down; their bodies surrounding a certain skylark, having been bitten to death. However, there were many still standing and Lambo knew that he really did not want to be there. Gokudera, on the other hand brought out his dynamites and his Vongola Gear, already going after some of the intruders. Ryohei and Yamamoto had taken out quite a few men already.

Lambo noticed a few women amongst the attackers, and it seems that Mukuro had taken care of them already. Not wanting to be completely defenseless, Lambo activated his helm and started rushing at the people still fighting.

The foyer suddenly filled with smoke, but no one paid it any mind, thinking that it was caused by Gokudera's explosives. It wasn't until the guardians became dizzy that they realized it was not normal smoke. Lambo fell to the ground, weighted down by his helmet that was still slightly too heavy for him. He heard a coughing noise and saw the boxer on his knees holding his chest.

"Yare yare. This has become troublesome, hasn't it?" Lambo muttered to himself. He heard Yamamoto laugh somewhere and wondered where that man got his cheerfulness.

The smoke became thicker and Lambo's eyes started to water and he noticed that the men that were on the floor around him were slowly disappearing.

* * *

Hibari closed his eyes and listened for movement. Someone moved behind him and he hastily turned around, tonfa in hand. His tonfa was grabbed and he heard a suspicious laugh.

"Oh, is the cloud of the Vongola having difficulty in this cloud of mine?" A voice spoke from the area in front of him. Knowing that if he opened his eyes, his vision would not get better, Hibari kept his eyes closed and snarled at the mysterious intruder. He used his free hand to land another attack, but it was stopped all the same.

"I'm leaving, don't worry, but for humiliating my family like this, I'll leave a gift. Once the smoke clears, you'll see it."

And the man was gone, leaving a very confused Hibari.

Eventually, as the man had said, the smoke cleared. Hibari looked around for the gift and frowned. Something was off and was making him angry. The other guardians started moving and the Foundation's leader immediately saw what was wrong.

"Yare yare, that fight was quite the pain in the ass," said Sasagawa Ryohei. That was strange, the boxer would have used the word "extreme" at least once in that sentence.

"Shut up lawn-head, we protected the Tenth's home, and that's all that matters." Those words came out of Lambo's mouth, who had never once called Tsuna "Tenth". Hibari looked over at a man leaning at the wall, waiting for him to say something, just to find out which person he will have to bite to death later.

"Kufufu, this is certainly interesting. I'm glad I joined in on this fight." Oh how Hibari wished he did not hear that come out of his own mouth. He clicked his tongue and the others looked at him, baffled.

All of the guardians had somehow switched bodies.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Ryohei - the reason I refer only to him by his first name is that Sasagawa makes me think of Kyoko and writing his first name is less confusing for me and perhaps you, my readers**

***Yare yare - yes, I know I said I won't use Japanese/Italian phrases, but the English translation of this simply doesn't have the same effect. Yamamoto's "maa maa" roughly translates to "There there", which sounds alright, unlike "my oh my". Besides, I hear Adult Lambo's voice when reading "yare yare", so it might just be my inner fangirl thinking that. **

**Please let me know if I made a mistake, my characters seem way too OOC (which is bound to happen when someone attempts a TYL fanfic), if there are parts that are confusing, was this moving too fast, or even if you simply noticed something off.**

**If you are afraid of flaming, don't worry, I have a fire extinguisher. Also, if you have a fanfic that you would like me to read, just pm me and I'll gladly read and review. **

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well. So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, subtle fanservice, swearing, poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and possible OOC

**Note**: You guys are so amazing and you don't even know it. 1 review, 4 Follows, 3 Favorites and it hasn't even been two days! That was serious motivation and I managed to finish this in one day. Don't expect that to be a typical thing though. You might not realize this, but favoriting and following mean just as much as reviewing does. Even the views mean something! (Over 100 in two days!)

**Snowyh2o**: I'll actually answer your questions in this chapter, hopefully. As for my updating, expect once a week, to every two or three weeks from now on (Today was special in that I wanted to start making my updates every Friday instead of Thursday). I'll try updating on Fridays since I don't have any classes and it is easier for me to go through the chapter one last time. I'm still adjusting to college life and so as things get tougher, so might updating. I have everything planned out, which always helps me when I'm in a slump. I'm so glad you are excited for this!

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot and the laptop used to write this story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why, of all people does _he_ have to be in my body?" Gokudera grumbled. By this point, all of the guardians had decided to hold a meeting. Tsuna was still gone and for once, the right hand man is grateful. He would never want Tsuna to see him in such a state, and especially with _that person_ inside him. Gokudera would much rather have Lambo in his body than _him_.

"There, there, it isn't so bad. If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to do anything bad. 'Kay?" said the man whose soul is currently residing in Gokudera. While the two had become close friends over the years, Gokudera still thought the baseball idiot wanted to steal his spot as the right hand man. Now Yamamoto had the chance to be the right hand man while Gokudera was stuck in the cow's body.

"You're not the only one unhappy with this situation, herbivore," sneered Hibari, who was inside Yamamoto Takeshi's body. Gokudera would much rather have a Yamamoto whose fake smile always lit up his face than one with a scowl or a smirk. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

"Kufufu, I'm rather amused with this situation, although, I don't know how I feel with hearing myself speak like that…" mused Mukuro coolly. Everyone minus Hibari shivered at the fact that Mukuro found the predicament humorous. Hibari was pissed off that the illusionist was _once again_ inside his body.

"This soul swap is EXTREME!" stated Ryohei as he lifted Mukuro's trident in the air. Mukuro scoffed at how the boxer was handling _his_ weapon. Not to mention the facial expressions were quite embarrassing for him to see on himself. Although, it was worth it to see the others' expressions. Mukuro had been planning on something, but this was even better than anything he had come up with.

"What are we gonna do now?" yawned Lambo, forcing a bored look to appear on Ryohei's normally enthusiastic face.

"We can't let the Tenth see us like this!" Everyone heard the hidden "I" at the beginning of that statement. Hibari rolled his eyes, not caring about what the Vongola boss thought of the situation. However, he wouldn't like for the Arcobaleno to see this, nor that annoying whip user.

"What do you want us to do, then? You want us to lie to him? He won't be happy if he finds out," Lambo pointed out. He didn't want to upset Tsuna; the Vongola boss had become something of a brother to him and he knew Tsuna would scold him for lying.

"I actually agree with not telling Tsuna," Mukuro said. Of course, his intentions were different, but that could wait for later.

"Haha, then I guess it's settled. No telling Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera nodded proud that people were agreeing with him.

"He's bound to notice, though. He has his Hyper Intuition, and it's not like we are good at acting like each other." Lambo really hated that he was being the rational one there. The stupid adults thought they knew better, but he knew. Lambo saw _all_ the holes in their arguments. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, which were crossed on a table all of them, save for Hibari as Yamamoto, were sitting at. Even after ten years, Hibari hated being part of a crowd. The only change was that he can tolerate Tsuna and his guardians for longer than he used to, which was saying something.

They all thought about what Lambo said. Tsuna would definitely figure it out if they acted differently than normal.

"I guess we could practice now, while Tsuna and them are gone. If we pull this off, we could be _extreme_ actors!" Ryohei attempting to act like Mukuro and already failing. He thought for a moment and added, "kufufu…?"

Everyone became silent.

"Tsuna is never going to believe this," Lambo muttered pessimistically.

"Come on Lambo, I mean Ryohei. We can do this!" Yamamoto said encouragingly.

"Fine then. Takeshi! ACT LIKE Hayato TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Lambo, who immediately blushed after speaking. Ryohei nodded, impressed. Yamamoto immediately frowned and glared at Lambo-as-Ryohei.

"Shut up, turf-top." The effect was ruined minutes later as Yamamoto started laughing. Lambo snorted, and even Hibari smirked.

Gokudera scowled.

"I'm not always that grumpy sounding." Everyone ignored the bomber.

"Be quiet you herbivores, or I'll bite you all to death." Mukuro tsked and held in his laughter, fully enjoying being in the "carnivore's" body. This time everyone but Hibari laughed.

"While you all are amusing yourselves, we should find a way to get back into our real ones. Or have you forgotten that you are in _someone else's_ body?" Hibari glared at his body, finding that strange and took to glaring at the wall.

"Of course we haven't, but until we do figure something out, we should at least learn our parts. Don't you agree?" Mukuro responded. Gokudera nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Firstly, we need to know _how_ it happened and then _who _those guys were," Gokudera suggested.

"I remember smoke," Lambo remembered. Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Then there was dizziness, right?" Yamamoto offered. Hibari glanced over at the table, remembering that he got dizzy, but during that time, he had his tonfas.

_So the switch happened after that…_ Hibari thought.

"Oh, you think of something, _Takeshi_?" Mukuro pointedly asked Hibari, who happened to be within the former baseball player's body.

"I was still in my body during the dizziness" was all the ex-prefect gave. He didn't want to let them know that there was someone he had failed to bite.

"Hmm….then the switch must have happened right as the smoke disappeared," Gokudera presumed.

"Kufu-Well that must mean the smoke somehow caused this switch. The who is all we have left. Since this is something Hibari would normally do, it would appear more normal for me to look into this." Hibari had to agree with the pineapple, although he doubted the illusionist had it within him to find the group who did this.

Lambo sighed, having stopped caring. Don't get him wrong, he wanted back into his beautiful body, but he knew that the others would definitely figure things out. That saved him the trouble of having to do any work.

"While we all might be able to semi-pull off the acting part, how are we expected to pull off the actual work off?" Gokudera suddenly questioned. He had been pondering this for a while and realized he had no idea what Lambo actually does. If he couldn't do Lambo's work, then the Tenth would be disappointed and that was the last thing Gokudera wished for.

"Haha, the cow actually had something intelligent to say." Gokudera shot daggers at Yamamoto, knowing the latter was having far too much fun playing his part. The real Lambo thought Yamamoto was actually speaking to him.

"But, I hadn't even said anything," Lambo whined. Even in his new body, the older guardians still picked on him.

"THAT IS EXTREMELY CONFUSING!" shouted Ryohei and once again Mukuro really wished he never had to hear _that_ come from his mouth.

"I agree with Ryohei, we should at least come up with a system on how to speak with each other." Gokudera rubbed his temples; his head starting to hurt from the whole confusing nature of switching bodies. And a certain loud boxer. "When we talk to each other in front of others, we use the name of the body the person is in. When we talk to each other in a private situation like this, we use the name of the soul _inside_ the body. Ugh, just talking about this is bizarre."

"Well, we got that down, let's not forget about the jobs we each perform. I personally do absolutely nothing but wait for missions. Sometimes I play with cute Chrome. Depends on the day." Mukuro shrugged as if he did nothing, which apparently was true. Hibari glared at Mukuro for being Mukuro,

"Don't do anything to tarnish my name. Tetsu can give you details on what I do. Let's hurry this up. All this crowding is starting to give me hives." Yamamoto laughed, knowing that Hibari wouldn't actually get hives. The swordsman wasn't allergic to crowds after all.

"I am normally honing my skills, on a mission, or sparring with Squalo." And with that, Hibari left the room, needing no more information from Yamamoto. Mukuro gave his signature laugh and followed the skylark.

"Am I the only one around here that does any work?" Gokudera growled. Everyone decided it was better to not answer that.

"Takeshi, if you mess up any of the Tenth's paperwork and ever leave his side, I'll blow you up when we return to our original bodies," the bomber threatened. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera meant that and figuratively sweat-dropped.

"There there, I won't do anything to upset Tsuna," Yamamoto reassured. Gokudera nodded in approval.

"Yare yare, I can say the same thing for you bakadera. If you upset any girl and act like an idiot, I'll...I'll…" Lambo trailed off, not really knowing what he would do to bakadera. Pull pranks? He already does that. Attack him with hand grenades? Tsuna got rid of stash years ago. Electrocute him? But that would be painful and annoying. Lambo sighed.

"Whatever, I'm the last one to give my EXTREMELY IMPORTANT job," Ryohei stated the three remaining guardians waited for him to continue.

"And, what is it?" Lambo asked after two minutes of silence.

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" and there was a collective groan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I didn't want to spoil anything earlier, so from now on before each chapter, I will show you who is who so that you don't get lost.**

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

Here is a key to how I'll be using their names.

In speech,

"_Tsuna"_ \- body

"**Tsuna**" - soul

In descriptions,

Tsuna - soul

Unless the description is based on Tsuna's view, then expect me to be referring to the soul. Like, if I'm referring to Hibari, then I'm actually talking about the personality and soul of Hibari.

**Please let me know if I made a mistake, my characters seem way too OOC (which is bound to happen when someone attempts a TYL fanfic), if there are parts that are confusing, this moving too fast, or even if you simply noticed something off.**

**If you are afraid of flaming, don't worry, I have a fire extinguisher. Also, if you have a fanfic that you would like me to read, just pm me and I'll gladly read and review.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well. So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, subtle fanservice, swearing, poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and possible OOC

**Note**: Thank you to all who favorited, followed and the one person who reviewed! Also thanks for favoriting and/or followed me as an author. I don't know why you did that, but I do appreciate it :) The views after the last chapter skyrocketed and made me so happy.

One more thing, I had been looking through random fanfics and found another body switch one (to be honest, I've never actually read one before). It was written in 2010, so, long before this. Reading through their summary, I saw they had a very similar idea with who switches with whom and stuff. I will tell you all now, EVERYTHING is purely coincidental and I came up with this plot all on my own. I am fully aware that body/soul switching is a common theme in fan fiction, but this story itself is all mine and completely original.

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

Here is a key to how I'll be using their names.

In speech,

"_Tsuna"_ \- body

"**Tsuna**" - soul

In descriptions,

Tsuna - soul

Unless the description is based on Tsuna's view, then expect me to be referring to the soul. Like, if I'm referring to Hibari, then I'm actually talking about the personality and soul of Hibari.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hope that the mansion is still in one piece. There's no telling what your guardians did when you were gone." Reborn smirked. Tsuna sighed, secretly agreeing with him. He knew it was putting all the servants and even the subordinates in danger when he forced Hibari and Mukuro to stay in the same building. He honestly just wanted them to get along, but isn't as naive as he used to be. Tsuna knew that it would take more than just a being in the same place to get those two to not fight.

The last time Hibari and Mukuro were in the same area, Tsuna had to knock them out or else the Vongola famiglia would have nowhere to live. After that, the young boss always felt the illusionist secretly follow him. Tsuna knew that Mukuro was still after his body, but found that the other man was becoming more interested in possessing his body than before. Hibari also requested more fights with Tsuna than before, leading Tsuna to never want to be alone with neither the tonfa-wielder nor the pineapple head.

As Tsuna thought about what could have happened while he was gone, he, Reborn and Chrome made their way inside the Vongola's headquarters. They entered the large foyer and were greeted by the many subordinates. Tsuna noticed immediately that Gokudera was not present. Normally, his right hand man would be the first one to greet him, with Yamamoto tagging along. Looking around, Tsuna noticed that his men were shuffling around nervously. Tsuna prayed that his guardians did not destroy anything of importance.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Reborn asked. He pulled a gun from his jacket in a not-so subtle gesture of intimidation. One of the men stepped forward and bowed.

"I AM TRULY SORRY BUT WE WERE ATTACKED!" and he stepped back into place.

Tsuna blinked, confused. If they were attacked why were they not informed of that fact? All three of them had their phones, which had been fully charged. Reborn also looked mad. Chrome held her trident close to her body, fearing that Mukuro had been injured. A few years ago, Mukuro had given Chrome her own trident and she had been even more grateful to him. She didn't know what she would do if he had been seriously hurt.

Tsuna saw that Chrome was becoming tense. He had a feeling about what she was thinking.

"Well, was anyone injured?" Tsuna asked, trying to sound calm and not intimidating like the hitman standing next to him. Another one of the men in suits stepped forward. He, too, bowed

"Sir Ryohei got a minor chest wound, which is already healed. Sir Takeshi got a few scratches, but nothing life-threatening. Sir Lambo has a sprained wrist and has been taking it easy. A few of our men had been knocked out, but nothing major. We are still investigating the intrusion, but so far nothing has been found. No motive either since they left in less than an hour without getting further than the foyer. That is all, boss." He stepped back in line.

Tsuna had a feeling that there was more, but they didn't know. Something definitely felt strange when he had entered and now that he knew they were attacked, he was worried that more was going on than meets the eye.

"Bossu?" Chrome said as she looked at the man who had not only been protecting her the past years, but had even considered her family. She knew his intuition was telling him something and had a feeling that it was bothering him. Seeing him like that worried her. When Tsuna glanced back at her, she saw worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Chrome?" he inquired.

"I can go talk to the other guardians for you. Please rest and know that everything will be okay." Chrome took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She was glad that after all these years the person she knew as Sawada Tsunayoshi still put his friends first, but Chrome could tell that he was tired and after hearing about the fight that had occurred, worry lines appeared on his forehead and he suddenly became very stressed.

"But-" Tsuna started protesting when Reborn cut him off.

"You should listen to her. Imagine what would happen if your guardians found out you passed out. Now, let's get out of this place, we've been standing here forever," Reborn pointed out. Tsuna exhaled, knowing exactly what would happen.

"Fine, I guess I'll go to my room." Tsuna looked at Chrome who smiled at him. "Tell me exactly what happened when I wake up."

Tsuna yawned and walked to his room, Reborn following him to make certain that his pupil did what he was told.

* * *

Chrome knocked on Mukuro's door, expecting him to be there, but instead, there was silence. She knew that if she entered without permission that it could end badly. Chrome once opened the door without asking before and found him...well, she had immediately closed the door and left blushing. Since then, she knew to knock first.

She was about to try one more time, when she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you looking for, herbivore?"

Chrome knew that voice belonged to Hibari Kyouya, but something was definitely wrong. For starters, why was he in the mansion? She knew he hated crowding and every time she saw him on the grounds, he was either in the training rooms, outside, or on the roof. When he was inside, it was generally for a short amount of time and not wandering the halls.

Secondly, Chrome noticed an aura coming from Hibari that she has only seen from Mukuro.

_Did he possess Hibari again?_ she thought, but shook her head. It wasn't the same, she could undoubtedly tell the difference and this was not a possession. Yet, that was without a doubt not Hibari.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Hibari snickered.

"I can't believe you cannot tell, sweet Nagi." That voice truly belonged to Hibari, but Chrome knew that the only person who called her Nagi was Mukuro.

"What is going on...**Mukuro**?" she asked softly.

"Please, call me _Hibari._ Tsunayoshi absolutely cannot know this. Promise me you won't tell." Torn between what she had been requested to do earlier and wanting to know what was going on, Chrome hoped that her boss would forgive her. She could tell that Mukuro was planning something, and kind of wanted to be in on it.

"I promise." Mukuro, no, Hibari smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to her own room.

She cast an illusion over the two of them, hoping that no one would see her go to her room with Hibari. There would most certainly be rumors of the two of them and the thought made her blush.

They entered her room, locking the door behind them. Immediately going over to her bed, Mukuro sat down, patting the place next to him. Chrome blushed even harder, cursing her natural disposition causing heat to rise to her face so often. She thought she had been over it years ago, but recently, it appeared nothing had changed.

When she sat down, Mukuro began telling her what transpired. She listened and nodded every so often. Not once did she interrupt, fully allowing Mukuro to tell the story.

"Now that I am in this body, I will be looking for a way out, but I'll definitely have some fun. I want you to play along. As long as you do that, Tsunayoshi won't have to worry about us, his precious guardians. You don't like it when he is worried, right?" Chrome shook her head, remembering earlier that day. Mukuro smiled, though it looked strange and rather evil on the cloud guardian's face. "Good, then I'll be leaving. Have a good night."

Mukuro kissed Chrome's forehead and left the room. Chrome barely remembered to make it not look like Hibari left her room before he exited. She flopped down on her bed and smiled.

_This will be exciting. I hope bossu doesn't get too angry…_

* * *

_Hmm….This is interesting._ A man wearing a fedora grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very juicy, but this is where it all starts. The next few chapters will be dedicated to each guardian and how they try to act like the other (and how they fail). I assure you it will be funny. I will have to warn you, however, that the next chapter might come a little late. Tons of stuff happened this week and more will happen over the weekend. Rest assured, the next chapter will still happen, as I have started it, but it's a difficult one for me as I am not as good with the first character's, well, characterization.**

**Please let me know if I made a mistake, my characters seem way too OOC (which is bound to happen when someone attempts a TYL fanfic, not to mention humor), if there are parts that are confusing, this moving too fast, or even if you simply noticed something off.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well (or at all). So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, **subtle fanservice**, **swearing (this chapter contains quite a few),** poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and possible OOC

**Note**: Woot! One more review than normal AND I got this done sooner than expected. I didn't expect to have this finished before Friday and I wouldn't have been able to update from Friday to Monday, so this is GREAT news. This chapter should be a bit funnier than the last one (although it was difficult for me because I am not as good with Gokudera, as say, Chrome). The next few chapters are going to be about each character and how they try to act like "normal." First up is Gokudera.

AnimeLover: Tsuna will notice something is wrong, just not necessarily what. Reborn has always shown that he can see through most illusions, or at least they don't really faze him. I hope that clears up your questions.

Snowyh20: Your reviews leave a smile on my face. :D

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

It was too much effort to specially format the names, so if it is confusing, just let me know. I try to help you guys understand as much as I can without spoiling anything.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gokudera woke up the next morning, knowing that the Tenth was back. He really wanted to greet him the first chance he got, but that was ruined by the fact he was in the cow brat's body. As if Lambo would ever properly greet Tsuna. He would most likely trip, fall, cry and then use the ten-year bazooka. They had confiscated that a few years ago, but somehow the brat still managed to get his hands on it. And somehow Giannini, Spanner, and Shouichi would always feign ignorance. He scowled and rubbed his eyes, really wanting a cigarette. This body wouldn't feel any sort of withdrawal, but he still felt a kind of mental withdrawal.

"What is it that Lambo always says? 'Yaru yaru'*? Or is 'yare yare'?" Gokudera tried to remove the scowl from his face and turn it to an idiot one. He could barely keep that face before getting a headache. "Tch, Tenth will notice immediately. I can't be the first one to fail. All I have to do is avoid him by staying in the kitchen."

There was a knock on the door. Gokudera looked at it suspiciously. "Who is it?" he asked in his most Lambo-like manner.

"Lambo-sama*, we need to wash your sheets. Whenever you are ready, please let us know." The voice belonged to one of the maids. Gokudera sighed in relief. It wasn't Tsuna and not one of the others either. He'd rather avoid anyone, if possible.

"Yare yare, I'll be out in a bit," responded Gokudera. He took as long as possible to get into the clothes Lambo normally wears. Gokudera knew that he shouldn't completely button up the shirt, but felt weird showing off all that skin. He never knew how the annoying cow turned into a ladie's man.

Oh how he craved a cigarette.

After what felt like a ridiculous amount of time, Gokudera stepped out of Lambo's room. The maid who had spoken earlier was still standing outside the room. She was smiling and also rather pretty. Gokudera had never been good with girls, so he wasn't sure how Lambo would have reacted.

"Ah, sorry for taking so long," Gokudera muttered, making the maid blush. He brushed his hand through his hair and walked off toward the kitchen. Well, that wasn't exactly the effect he had been intending, but it worked and she did not seem confused. Maybe he actually can do this.

Gokudera entered the kitchen, fully expecting no one else to be there but the staff. What he saw certainly surprised him.

Reborn was sitting on a chair eating breakfast. Gokudera knew full well that the hitman would beat up the young guardian for no reason. Even the Tenth was afraid of the former Arcobaleno. He gulped and proceeded to greet the staff. They all laughed knowing the kid was afraid of Reborn.

"Oh if it isn't Lambo-sama*? Are you here for breakfast? Or is it an early lunch this time?" one of the chef's asked as he washed his hands. Gokudera glanced at Reborn to make sure he wasn't going to pull out his gun and shoot him. They might fool Tsuna (at least until they returned to their original bodies), but there is no way they can fool the master of disguises.

"Breakfast if you will." Gokudera added a yawn for effect. The chef only nodded, completely fooled by Gokudera's acting.

"So, _Lambo_, how were you last night? You went to sleep early and Dame-Tsuna was very worried. You don't _look like yourself_. Everything okay?" Reborn questioned. Gokudera sweat-dropped.

He knew. He totally knew.

"R-Reborn...well...you see...I was tired from…." Gokudera trailed off, honestly not knowing what kinds of things Lambo got up to in his spare time. He definitely cannot let people know that he was up late the prior night researching about Lambo's activities. However, he fell asleep in the middle and hadn't managed to figure out Lambo's nightly activities to use as an excuse. Gokudera wondered if his subconscious didn't even want to know and that was why he fell asleep.

"Haha, some of the maids said they heard some moaning in his room last night, so maybe it's best not to ask." The chef winked at Reborn and Gokudera blanched. When did he do that? Reborn smirked and stood up. He headed toward Lambo, leaning over when he reached the younger man.

"Oh? Maybe you should be a bit quieter, _Lambo_." Reborn left the kitchen and Gokudera wondered if he was dreaming. Why did the kitchen staff act as though this was "normal"? What on Earth was fifteen-year-old Lambo doing? Gokudera honestly didn't want to think about how the cow was getting more action than himself.

He barely had enough appetite to eat the more-than-likely-delicious breakfast. He finished quickly, but properly, knowing that the current Lambo was well-mannered when eating. If this was five year old Lambo, the food would be everywhere.

One of the dishwashers went over to Gokudera with a guilty look on his face, but instead of taking the dishes, he just stood there.

"What's wrong?" Gokudera asked. The dishwasher looked around and bowed his head to a point it nearly reached his own knees.

"I'msorrybutyou'regoingtohavetoleaveaswehavebeenorderedtomakeatopsecretdinnerfortheboss." Gokudera blinked in confusion. He went over that statement in his head one more time and understood. Damn, and he thought he could hide here all day and not have to deal with accidentally bumping into the Tenth.

Of course this would happen when he least wanted it.

"Fine, but I better get some cake later," Gokudera responded, not wanting cake later in the slightest. The dishwasher beamed and ran back to his station, clearly expecting "Lambo" to leave. And leave he did.

* * *

Later, Gokudera found himself being lazy in the grass behind the mansion. He knew Lambo sometimes frequented that spot, so it shouldn't appear too strange. Gokudera wished the cow brat would at least do something productive every once in a while. He sighed, knowing that it was actually Tsuna who didn't want Lambo to do much. The Tenth never wanted to involve Lambo in all the mafia business, but knew it was inevitable. However, he did give Lambo less work than anyone else.

"Tch." Gokudera worked his ass off for the Tenth and the kid didn't even appreciate how much Tsuna cared for him.

It was nice to take a break, though. Gokudera would sometimes organize the Tenth's paperwork, taking hours to make sure that Tsuna would have it easier. He didn't do it to be thanked, just for the Tenth. It was certainly exhausting. Not that he would ever let the Tenth know it.

"Hey, Lambo, could you do me a favor?"

Gokudera jumped and hit his head against the speaker's.

"Eh, Lambo? Did I scare you?" Tsuna asked, worry etched onto his youth-like features. Gokudera wanted to reassure him and make sure his boss was alright. Yet, knowing Lambo, that would be way too out-of-character.

"Mmm, are _you _alright?" Gokudera tried to look as unfazed as possible. His head surprisingly didn't hurt a lot from such an impact, making him wonder if the brat always feigned his pain.

Tsuna knitted his brows and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah. Anyway, I need you to do something for me, are you up to doing anything?" the boss asked and Gokudera truly wished to shout "yes."

"I suppose…" he muttered. Was that correct? With the Tenth in front of him, Gokudera had no idea how to act. Which was normal for the right-hand-man.

_I'm sorry, Tenth!_

"Are you...sure you are okay?" Tsuna patted Gokudera's head and he tried hard not to blush. It was unfamiliar; Tsuna definitely never treated Gokudera like that. It was almost...motherly. Something Gokudera was not used to and something he wished he was.

"Y-yeah. W-what was it you wanted?" Gokudera inquired softly. Tsuna looked at Gokudera suspiciously and Gokudera attempted to maintain a poker face.

"Can you go help I-Pin with whatever she is doing? She couldn't find you and asked me to send you to her." Gokudera mentally cursed the Chinese girl for intruding upon the Tenth's precious time when she could have definitely found him herself.

"I guess. Where is she?" Tsuna still had the suspicious look on his face, but didn't say anything. Gokudera really hoped he wouldn't be the one to ruin it. It's embarrassing enough to be in this body without his boss knowing it. Even worse, to have the boss stress out over it.

"Where she always is. I don't know what she's up to, so have fun." Was it Gokudera or did Tsuna look a bit sad? The Vongola boss stood up, brushed his pants off and promptly left for his office.

Gokudera felt bad and puzzled over what was going on in the Vongola that had everyone so hyped up. And where the hell was I-Pin's usual spot?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***'yaru' this is an actual Japanese word. It means something very similar, but where 'yare yare' technically means 'do it do it', but it's more of an encouraging chant (kind of like Nike), 'yaru' has a bit of a more…sexual meaning. I did some research, so this should be accurate, but for my Japanese-knowing readers if it is wrong, please let me know.**

***"Lambo-sama." The maid says this as an honor, the chef uses this slightly mockingly as this is what Lambo calls himself.**

**This chapter somehow managed to completely change my story line. I don't really know how or why I did that, but I think it's for the best. The story may be longer/shorter than originally planned, so just bear with me. I wasn't completely sure on how to end this while maintaining the humor, but I think I do now, which is good. **

**Please let me know if I made a mistake, my characters seem way too OOC (which is bound to happen when someone attempts a TYL fanfic, not to mention humor), if there are parts that are confusing, this moving too fast, or even if you simply noticed something off.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well (or at all). So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, **subtle fanservice**, **swearing (this chapter contains quite a lot, so be warned), a bit of angst (!),** poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and **possible OOC**

**Note**: I'm gonna (try to) make this short, but I can tell you this now: this chapter is a little boring. I'm sorry, but it's true. Yamamoto is not my favorite character to write. Gokudera was more fun to write and I look forward to the next one (not gonna spoil, but you can probably guess). You may not agree with some of my points on him, but this is my interpretation. Sorry for the long wait (OMG ONE WEEK). But, school happens, probably failed a math test, but whatevs. I also fixed the plot I somehow destroyed last chapter, so everything will actually make sense, and hopefully be more hilarious.

**AnimeLover:** I'm glad you love this story! Yes, I'll be changing pov every chapter. Each chapter will somehow tie in with each other in the end (I promise!). I can put summaries if you want at the beginning of each chapter, but I update pretty frequently, so hopefully it isn't too far out of your memory.

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yamamoto was certainly happy. Happy that he didn't get stuck inside, let's say, Hibari Kyouya's body. At least he knows Gokudera, although it would be fun to "bite" people for no reason. While the real owner of that body might think Yamamoto was going to do something bad in his body, the former baseball player was planning anything but. He figured he would help out Tsuna with whatever and let the others find a way to get their bodies back to normal. It wasn't that he didn't care, he knew that it wasn't something he could really help with. Yamamoto would make sure that nothing went wrong, which was what the Gokudera did on a daily basis (although he normally had a hand in the chaos that happened).

He figured he would start by looking for his best friend. It would be weird for Gokudera to avoid Tsuna, so Yamamoto decided to at least stick to his role. He did miss Tsuna's entrance and knew that was suspicious enough. Hopefully, the boss would forgive him.

The athlete was on his way toward Tsuna's office when he saw himself walking toward him, carrying a bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other. "Yamamoto" was scowling and the real one was smiling, but he remembered that was out of character, especially when in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned his smile into a grimace, albeit a twitching one.

"Out of my way, herbivore," Hibari said as he glared, making Yamamoto's normally cheerful face look strange. Yamamoto managed to glare back, instead of laughing at the funny face his body was making.

"Shut up, baseball-freak." Yamamoto (as Gokudera) winked at Hibari (as Yamamoto). Hibari changed his facial expression as he realized what he said. He clicked his tongue and simply brushed past Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed inwardly, knowing full well that the cloud guardian was embarrassed at the entire situation. Later, he'll just have to tell everyone he hadn't been feeling well. It wasn't typical for him to be grumpy, after all.

Although, it wasn't until he reached Tsuna's office that he realized Hibari had been carrying boxes (or should he say Yamamoto? It was still a bit confusing to think about.) He wondered what those had been for, and he could have sworn he saw balloons. Yamamoto shrugged, not worrying about it. The staff sometimes asked him to do weird things, so he learned not to ask. He discovered it was better to be ignorant about some things than know and be scarred forever.

He knocked on the door, already knowing exactly how Gokudera always knocked. It was always polite, but earnest, kind of like how he acted with Tsuna in general. Yamamoto remembered the knock from all the times he had been with Tsuna, giving his report, when the bomber would show up, glaring at the swordsman for apparently interrupting him. Even if he was the one being truly interrupted.

"Eh? Hayato? Enter," came a voice from behind the door. Yamamoto put on the most earnest smile he could muster on Gokudera's face. Hopefully, even with Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, he could at least fool him into not realizing the truth. His intuition had gotten better over the years, especially when he wasn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Tenth! I'm glad you're back! Did the negotiations go well?" Yamamoto asked, trying his best to, well, try his best. Tsuna was sitting at his desk, looking very tired. Yamamoto had seen him exhausted before, but this time, there was a tinge of sadness in his expression.

The Vongola boss looked up at Yamamoto (though he saw Gokudera). He smiled wearily.

"Everything went well." Tsuna yawned. Yamamoto could clearly tell that Tsuna needed a break. Normally, he wouldn't say anything because he knew Tsuna would continue regardless, but he had never seen his best friend in such shape. He walked over to Tsuna and as if knowing what was going to be said, the boss instantly went defensive. "I'm fine, Hayato. It just feels like something is wrong and I just can't pinpoint what it is."

Tsuna rubbed his temples and Yamamoto felt a pang of guilt. He knew exactly what was wrong, but was forbidden from saying anything. While it was amusing to have switched bodies, he never wanted to hurt his friend. He almost told him right then and there, but secretly didn't want to lose to Gokudera. If his friend could manage not telling Tsuna, then there was no way he would.

"Well, you can always talk to me," Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna didn't look very convinced. It seemed that his intuition was telling him something, but he was too exhausted to understand why.

"Hmm...Thanks, Hayato…" murmured Tsuna. He rested his head on his hand, using the desk as support.

Yamamoto grinned and responded with, "It'll all work out, Tenth! Is there anything you need me to do?" Tsuna shook his head.

"You're free to do whatever you like today. I think I'll just finish up this paperwork and then call it a day." Yamamoto smiled, happy that Tsuna was at least going to rest (and willingly).

"Then I'll leave you be, Tenth! Don't forget to rest," Yamamoto reminded the older man, knowing that there was a possibility Tsuna wouldn't. Tsuna sighed and simply waved his hand at the other. Yamamoto left the room grinning. Although his friend seemed troubled, Yamamoto knew he would come out just fine with a little bit of rest.

* * *

Yamamoto decided to go outside for some fresh air, also deciding to do some rounds around the large estate, making sure security was doing their job. He tried to keep a neutral face and if he saw someone even slightly out of line, he made sure to fix them. He never knew Gokudera's job would be so much fun. Everyone was scared of him and Yamamoto never really experienced that from other family members.

He turned a corner and bumped into one of the last people he ever wanted to bump into when in this state.

"VOIII! Watch where you're going, bastard!" shouted the familiar voice. Yamamoto inwardly groaned, knowing full well that Squalo would figure out that he wasn't the real Gokudera. He was about to throw a typical Gokudera comment, but Squalo grabbed his shoulders, squinting at Gokudera. Yamamoto sweat-dropped, thinking that the other swordsman noticed something wrong. Squalo always was good with things like that.

Yamamoto squirmed. He wanted to get out of that position, but his mentor had other plans. Yamamoto found himself up against a wall, a sword at his throat. He knew that it would be bad to bring out any dynamites. Considering he wasn't even sure he could pull it off, Yamamoto simply let the older man continue.

"Who are you? And how did trash like you get here?" Squalo questioned the now very confused Yamamoto. Of course, all he saw was Gokudera, not Yamamoto. His heart sped up a bit as he thought Squalo figured it out, but with those words, he knew better.

"What are you talking about, I'm Gokudera Hayato, dumbass," Yamamoto added, always secretly wanting to call Squalo that, but too afraid for some reason, not that he would ever admit it. Throughout the years, he became less happy-go-lucky and more serious about the mafia. Occasionally, he would ease the tension with his cheery nature, but after many battles and deaths, Yamamoto knew better than to act naive and innocent like he used to. Squalo still managed to bring out the sides of Yamamoto that even Tsuna had never seen.

Said man simply glared at Yamamoto, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Somehow I don't believe you." He pressed harder, drawing a bit of blood. Gokudera was going to get so mad later. "Let me ask you again. Who. Are. You?"

Yamamoto gave up. Any more and he would find the wrath of Gokudera Hayato upon him.

"There there, Squalo, I am in a sense, Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto laughed and scratched his head. Squalo immediately put the sword down and his eyes widened. "Pfft. The look on your face is hilarious." And Yamamoto found Squalo's expression funny, but Squalo simply punched him in the head.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" shouted Squalo. Yamamoto turned serious, but then burst out laughing again. Apparently the punch had little effect. Squalo raised his left arm and Yamamoto put his hands up in surrender. He had no weapons and knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, which looked out of place on the bomber. Squalo really had no idea what to make of the fact that his rival was not in his real body. He came with news for the Vongola boss, and stayed to spar with Yamamoto. This was not a pleasant surprise. Though he can now use it to his advantage….

"Alright. Explain. Everything," growled Squalo as he pinned Yamamoto to the wall, making sure he didn't escape. Yamamoto's grin shrunk and he looked down. Telling Squalo would be embarrassing, maybe even more so than Tsuna.

"As long as you promise to keep it a secret." Yamamoto looked seriously at Squalo. The latter smirked, but agreed nonetheless. "Okay, somehow all of us guardians switched bodies."

And that was the only explanation Squalo was given. He rolled his eyes at Yamamoto, having already realized that had happened.

"I'll keep it a secret. At least if you spar with me four times a month." Squalo crossed his arms and Yamamoto smiled, relieved.

"Haha, if that's all you're asking, then sure!" Yamamoto laughed. Squalo grunted.

"Now get out of my sight! Seeing this ugly bastard just pisses me off!" and with that Yamamoto ran off, laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited my story and myself (my gosh, that's so sweet). I really do appreciate it.**

**BY THE WAY! I like coming up with stories! This story is already fully planned out. I made a poll on my profile and for those of you who want to read more work from me, I suggest you check it out. Or not, free will and all. This ain't the Sims.**

**Please let me know if you feel something is wrong. I do take that into consideration.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing (see above). I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well (or at all). So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. Hopefully next week. **

**~Arrivederci!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, subtle fanservice, swearing,** a bit of angst,** poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and **possible OOC**

**Note**: Sorry about the wait, but school happens. This chapter is Hibari. You might feel that he is out of character, but if you think about it, he isn't really happy unless he's fighting or thinking about fighting. This chapter is rather short (for this story, at least) but this one was really necessary for the plot. You'll understand later.

**SleepyGhosty: **I'm so glad you enjoyed that part! There's more to what Tsuna's feelings than what his guardians are doing. ;)

**AnimeLover: **Squalo is really good at noticing things from what I understand, so I figured he would be good at noticing what's wrong with "Gokudera".

**Luna D. Trinity:** *blushes* Thank you!

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hibari had no intentions on being in Italy this long. After all, his Namimori needed him. He was only at Vongola HQ because his herbivore "boss" (he would never call him that) requested his presence for a mission that he completed last week. The day before he was to leave was that annoying day they switched bodies. And if that wasn't bad enough, the one man who had humiliated him was in _his_ body.

That makes three times he's been humiliated and it makes him want to bite someone to death. (**AN: **I'm referring to the events in the manga and this story, so if you count it correctly, it should be 3, if not let me know.)

The "carnivore" walked down the halls, trying to find a quiet place he could take a nap without others getting suspicious. Of all people, he go his polar opposite, the always smiling Yamamoto. Not that Hibari never smiled, but it normally meant a certain death for those who see it. Yamamoto reminded him of sunshine and rainbows, but only when he wasn't fighting. Hibari will give him that. If the former baseball player was serious, then there was utter chaos. As long as the chaos was away from Namimori, Hibari loved it. Does that mean he wanted to pretend to be him? Hell no.

While Hibari was thinking of quiet places, he bumped into a servant. The servant smiled at who he thought was Yamamoto, but quickly frowned when he realized Yamamoto was not smiling back. In fact, the "swordsman" was scowling, a facial expression he had never seen on Yamamoto before.

"Is everything okay, sir?" the man asked. Hibari remembered who he was and tried his best to grin like an idiot, but he knew he couldn't fool anyone and smiled softly instead.

"Yes, I was just deep in thought," Hibari replied and was at least being honest. The herbivore would sometimes put on a straight face so he couldn't be that out of character. The servant nodded, accepting that response.

Hibari started walking away, but the other man suddenly spoke up. "Actually, could you do me a favor?"

If he was in his real body, he never would have had to deal with this. He reluctantly agreed.

"Sure. What do you need?" The servant grinned.

* * *

"When I get out of this body, I am going to bite Yamamoto to death." Hibari smirked as he carried several boxes. He was heading to the ballroom and had no idea why.

He turned a corner spotted Gokudera, though he remembered that Yamamoto was in that body. He scowled when he saw the other grin. Clearly, neither of them were in character and Hibari tried not to roll his eyes.

"Out of my way, herbivore," Hibari said as he glared at Yamamoto. His revenge will have to wait, or else Yamamoto wouldn't be the one to truly feel his wrath.

"Shut up, baseball-freak." Yamamoto winked and mimicked Hibari's scowl. Hibari was more embarrassed that he was called out on his being out of character than the actual act. He clicked his tongue and briskly walked past the real baseball freak.

* * *

"Ah, thank you, Yamamoto, sir!" one of the maids smiled as she took the boxes from "Yamamoto." Hibari put on his best smile (albeit a tad evil) and nodded. When she turned around he immediately dropped the grin and left the ballroom.

He didn't see anything that could have given him a clue as to what the servants and even some of the subordinates were doing.

Hibari shrugged and yawned, still in search for a place to nap that wasn't his room. Maybe he'll go find a tree. Hibari smiled and went outside, hoping that no one would bother this time. He searched for a good tree and it took him ten minutes to find a tall one with the perfect branch.

Right when he was about to start climbing, he heard a bunch of giggles and screams. His eyes narrowed and he automatically reached for his tonfas, which were obviously not there.

"Tch." Hibari turned around and saw a bunch of children running in his direction. He forgot that the Vongola owned a nearby orphanage and the children would occasionally appear on the property, despite the dangers of that being a mafia's headquarters. Hibari knows that if he tries to run while in Yamamoto's body, the children would only think it was a game and follow him. Escaping to higher ground was meaningless; they had already spotted them.

"Hn," Hibari smirked inwardly. It looked like he was being watched. In that case, he'll have to play his part. There was no way he would lose to the pineapple head inside his own body. Something he was still mad about. If he focused on that unfortunate aspect, then he might be able to get through this.

"Takeshi! Takeshi! Will you play with us?" a group of five children sang together. They all gave him puppy eyes. Hibari gave a "gentle" laugh, the whole time thinking how he would incapacitate a certain guardian. It didn't come off too evil. He thought.

Hibari stopped laughing and rubbed one of the children's heads, trying his hardest not to squish it. Yamamoto Takeshi was stronger than he thought, so it actually took a bit of effort.

"Sorry, sorry! But I'm really busy right now." Hibari moved his hand and started walking away. He never apologized for anything and saying that made him want to brush his teeth fifty times over. The children looked at each other and in unison started to cry.

Hibari's left eye twitched and he immediately thought of destroying fruit.

He turned around and forced out an apologetic looking face (in his opinion). "I really am, though, I'm sure that Lambo-" _heh_ "-would _love _to play with you guys."

The children pouted and gave him ultra puppy dog eyes.

When this is all over, even the Bucking Horse wouldn't be enough to satisfy his biting needs.

"But we want to play catch with you! Lambo's no fun and he takes all our candy," said one of the kids. Hibari was not unfamiliar with the youngest guardian's sweet tooth. The latter had been sent to the hospital multiple times for stealing the cloud guardian's snacks. And leaving the wrappers.

Hibari sighed and grinned. _I can't wait to bite someone to death later. _And with that thought, the skylark (reluctantly) agreed.

"YAY!" shouted the youth. They ran in circles around the tall man, who was trying not to think about the crowding and noise that was happening right in front of him.

"We will throw the ball, and you have to catch it," a girl in the group said, shyly, handing Hibari a mitt.

_Just for now. Of all people to be watching, too._

He looked up at the figure standing behind the window and gave a toothy smile. It didn't look menacing at all. The person waved and smiled back.

"Hn," laughed Hibari.

"Come on! Are you ready!" The children were impatient and wanted to impress who they thought was Yamamoto Takeshi with their throwing skills. Hibari already felt like he need a shower. Or ten.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi walked away from the window and immediately frowned. First Gokudera didn't greet him at the front entrance like he normally did. Then the staff members were avoiding him. And he found Lambo acting all nervous around him. Later, when Gokudera came to his office, he seemed slightly off. Not nervous like Lambo, yet there was a strange happiness that surrounded the normally very stiff bomber.

When he saw Yamamoto, something about his smile seemed not only forced, but rather sinister. He knew that sometimes his rain guardian would put a smile on his face in order to cheer others up. That was not the case when he saw him right then.

His Hyper Intuition was definitely telling him something was up, but Tsuna had no idea what exactly and why. All he knew was that something changed when he left headquarters for a couple of days.

Was there a relation between his famiglia acting strange and him leaving? Were they upset that he went to an alliance meeting without picking one of them? Chrome and Reborn were still acting like normal and he has yet to see the rest of his family to really judge the rest off those three. Then again, his guardians were normally weird. However, Tsuna's intuition made him think that was a different weird.

And then there was the matter of the staff. They were outright avoiding him if possible. If they spoke, it was generally in a nervous and overly polite manner. If they saw him, they would immediately excuse themselves. The staff members were normally the ones who _didn't_ act strange around him.

"Agh! I don't know what to do!" The Vongola Decimo fisted his hair and sat down at his desk. For a few minutes he just sat there, thinking.

_What can I do to figure this out…ah, I got it._

He put his hands down and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. Tsuna only used that one for personal calls.

Tsuna knew exactly who could help him with the current situation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OKAY! I have noticed that I am getting less views per chapter *cries inside* and I really want to know why! If you don't like something about this story, PM me or even review. I'm not begging for reviews, but the first chapter has a lot more views than the rest and I don't know what it is about my story that people don't like. If you have any ideas, please let me know, I do take other's opinions into consideration.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well (or at all). So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. Hopefully next week.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, swearing, **poorly written fight scenes**, non-beta'd, and **possible OOC**

**Note**: Sorry about the wait. I was intending on putting this out last Sunday, but then I wasn't even somewhere with a computer, so that didn't work. From now on, expect the weekends, not so much Friday. If I do get this done before a Friday, then it'll still Friday. School is getting crazy right now, so there won't be a chapter next week. We are halfway through the story though! Also, I changed the summary and added a genre because I found that I started to change from my original plan and hadn't updated that D:

I also want to thank everyone who had followed and favorited this story despite my longish update! That helped motivate me get this done despite my schoolwork. :)

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The time was here. He knew that if he was going to defeat his mortal enemy, he would have to act now. The other man would never suspect him and everything would be perfect. Yes...perfect.

Lambo smiled as he tested out Ryohei's strength. Reborn wouldn't know what was coming. This time he can finally beat his arch nemesis!

He smiled as he punched the punching bag that sat in the boxer's room. Thanks to Ryohei's muscles and strength, the bag went right to the ground. Lambo grinned at the strength of his body and knew that this was going to be his chance to defeat Reborn.

Right when he thought that, the bag came flying back up and hit him. Lambo sat on the ground, holding his head as he felt tears reach his eyes.

"Ga...ma...n," Lambo muttered as he tried to hold back his tears. The punching bag was a lot harder than he thought and now he was regretting that decision. He just...didn't know his own strength. Yeah, that must be what happened.

He rubbed his eyes and smiled. If he could do that to a punching bag, then what he could do to Reborn would be much more powerful

Normally, the fifteen year old would be reluctant to participate in anything that requires fighting or effort, really. However, Reborn always brought out the other part of him that was willing to do the exact opposite of what he considers "normal."

Lambo smiled. This is going to be a good day.

* * *

Reborn was on his way to Tsuna's office when he felt malicious intent. He smirked, knowing exactly who it would be.

He pretended not to notice and continued to head toward Tsuna's office. This could prove to be interesting. Reborn wondered what it would be like if the guardians fought in a different body, especially the one who never fought in the first place.

He reached Tsuna's office and opened the door. He expected Tsuna to be at his desk filling out paperwork that would only increase with the pile Reborn had in his hands. However, when he entered the room, the young boss was standing by the window looking forlorn. Of course he noticed something was up with his guardians, Reborn noted.

"Slacking off as always, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna turned his head and rolled his eyes at the hit-man.

"I just needed to straighten my legs out for a bit. It would be bad if an enemy came and my legs were asleep," Tsuna pointed out.

"Heh. I see you're starting to catch on to what I've been telling you all these years. I might not be able to call you 'dame' anymore," Reborn said and Tsuna knew that he would never stop calling him Dame-Tsuna. Tsuna smiled, happy that out of all the people here, at least Reborn was the same. Knowing Reborn, he most likely knew what was going on with his friends. Yet, also knowing the hit-man, Tsuna knew that he wouldn't be given a real answer and would have to figure it out himself.

"Well, don't frown too much. You'll never get a wife with wrinkles at twenty-five." Reborn set the papers down next to the desk and walked right out the door.

"Reborn…" sighed Tsuna as he ran a hand through his hair.

Reborn grinned as he left the office and walked in the direction he knew the person watching was. As expected, when he reached a corner, a man jumped out in front of him.

"Reborn! I challenge you!" shouted Sasagawa Ryohei.

_So this is the body Lambo is in. How interesting…._

"Ryohei" pumped his fists in the air. Reborn smirked, actually intrigued. He wondered how Lambo would fight in a different body, or any of the guardians for that matter. Reborn suddenly thought of a brilliant idea involving the guardians and decided to save that for later. First, he has to talk to "Hibari", or Mukuro as he found out earlier. Then, he could put his plan into action, maybe get a little help from that person.

"Sure, _Ryohei_. Don't go easy on me, alright?" Reborn grinned mischievously. "Ryohei" also grinned and they headed to the training room.

* * *

Lambo was ecstatic. Reborn was taking him (more like him in Ryohei's body) seriously for once. If he could show the man that Lambo was not the stupid cow he used to be, then maybe Reborn would give him tougher missions. While he hated the work, it hurt more to be given simple tasks that a basic subordinate could do. Lambo was one of Tsuna's guardians. He could handle tough jobs. After all, he was able to defeat his mountain of a friend, Rauji - which wasn't an easy feat either. Yet, Reborn and Tsuna were still reluctant to give him jobs like what the other guardian were given. Even I-Pin, who was the same age, was given harder jobs than him.

He just wanted to be noticed as more than just a kid.

Reborn stood in front of him and Lambo prepared himself. His opponent cannot be taken lightly, so he had to concentrate. This time Reborn would be the one in tears. Reborn smirked and waited for Lambo to attack.

Lambo started running. He attempted to punch Reborn in the face, but the older man simply dodged with ease.

_Damnit._

The fifteen year old increased his punching speed like he's seen Ryohei do numerous times. Reborn kept up and dodged those as well.

Lambo was getting frustrated. Ryohei was strong enough to at least land one hit on Reborn. How did he do it?

"Eh, are you tired already _Ryohei_?" Reborn easily avoided another attack. "Why don't you try using your flames?"

Lambo forgot about the flames. He tried calling for them, but it seemed it didn't work. Maybe the flames rejected him because he wasn't really Ryohei?

Either way, Lambo wouldn't give up. If he did, then he had no right to complain about not getting harder missions. Forget winning, Lambo just wanted to land a hit.

He tried going for Reborn's stomach, but instead of dodging, Reborn grabbed his arm. Pulling it behind Lambo's back, he pushed the younger down to the ground.

"Sorry looks like you lose. I'll make sure Colonello increases your training." And with that, Reborn left the training room and made Lambo feel sorry for Ryohei. Then again, knowing the sun guardian, Ryohei would most likely enjoy it.

"Ah, how does Ryohei do it? I feel mentally exhausted, but my body is still fine. Maybe I should start training like him." Lambo thought about it for a moment. The ladies would definitely love the abs. But that would take a lot more effort than he wanted. He rolled onto his back and sighed. "Or not."

* * *

Tsuna was walking down the corridor, wanting to stretch his legs after a few hours sitting at his desk. A few hours had passed since he last saw Reborn and he hoped the other man wouldn't decide to come back and/or bring more paperwork for him to do. He hadn't even gotten to start the paperwork Reborn brought back not long ago.

The boss figured he would grab a snack from the kitchen. He had skipped dinner on accident and his stomach wasn't at all happy with that. He knew his guardians weren't happy that he kept missing meals, but he couldn't always help it, especially with the new alliance.

He reaches for the door handle, excited to finally eat something.

Suddenly, he hears a roar and groans. _What is _he _up to now?_ He pulls his hand back and looks around for the location of the noise. The older man came running down the hall to Tsuna's left.

"Ryohei" skidded to a stop realizing that Tsuna was there. His expression turned nervous.

Tsuna smiled and was about to say something when he was promptly knocked unconscious.

Lambo was startled to see Tsuna, hoping to stay away from the man who is more like a brother than a boss to him. Unfortunately, he got nervous and had no idea what to do and just acted on instinct. Apparently, that meant punching his "boss".

All he wanted was food to keep up his energy!

He started crying and ran as far away from the kitchen as possible and hoped nobody witnessed what just happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope none of you want a chapter for Ryohei in Mukuro's body because due to time constraints and the fact that my heart isn't in to writing that chapter, I'm going to skip it. Next would be Mukuro, though and that is where the real drama starts. **

**OKAY! I have noticed that I am getting less views per chapter *cries inside* and I really want to know why! If you don't like something about this story, PM me or even review. I'm not begging for reviews, but the first chapter has a lot more views than the rest and I don't know what it is about my story that people don't like. If you have any ideas, please let me know, I do take other's opinions into consideration.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well . So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. Hopefully next week.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, swearing, poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and **possible OOC**

**Note**: All I can say is sorry for the wait. I had finals, then worked all winter break, and then I got addicted to the Sims 4. I'm a terrible person. And you are all wonderful people. Despite my lack of updating, I got a bunch more followers which actually really made me feel bad for not updating. Chapter 7 also saw the most reviews! I replied to all of you through PM, so I won't waste time here.

**Note x 2: **This is the last chapter following an individual guardian. If anyone wants to find out what Ryohei was up to, I can make a bonus chapter at the end. It doesn't really move the plot forward like the previous ones, so I decided to cut it. But if I get enough interest, I will post it. There will be 15 chapters otherwise, so only 7 more to go! I hope you'll bear with me.

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**It was certainly unfortunate that he was forced to stay in Italy longer than his prior intentions. He hated Italy after all. The only good thing that came out of this visit was the humorous situation he was currently involved in.

The skylark always knew how to keep him entertained, albeit not in this way, but it was interesting nonetheless.

Rokudo Mukuro has experienced being in another's body, though it was always on his own terms. And never this permanent.

Mukuro also had a feeling somewhere in his gut that Reborn somehow knew everything that was going on.

He smirked and leaned back on his arms, fully enjoying himself. From the rooftop he could clearly see everything the other guardians were up to and finding amusement in Tsunayoshi's reactions. The young Vongola boss had no idea what was going on and it was killing him inside. Perhaps even weakening his will to refuse Mukuro….

"Kyouya?"

Mukuro blinked and looked up to find a flashy man standing above him.

"Tch." Mukuro closed his eyes, hoping that would get rid of the other man. He had no time to be dealing with the Cavallone boss. Nor the energy to fight him like Hibari.

"K-Kyouya? Is everything...alright?" Mukuro heard the uncertainty in the Bucking Horse's voice. It made him want to laugh. A small chuckle escaped his mouth and Dino Cavallone ran away muttering something along the lines of "possessed" and "donwannadie".

_Well, I suppose the little skylark does not chuckle. _

He hears a bunch of kids laughing and he sits up to see the cause. They normally hang around the rain guardian, and as he recalled, that was the body his rival was currently residing in.

When he looked down, he noticed the kids were playing with said guardian. Mukuro ingrained the moment in his head so that he can pull it out and torture the cloud guardian whenever possible.

"Does this mean that you've figured out who was behind the attack?"

Mukuro quickly turned around, not expecting anyone to have bothered looking for him, knowing Hibari's general attitude. He grinned when he saw who was behind him.

"Of course you would find out our 'secret'. I should have expected that, I suppose, Arcabaleno." Reborn leaned back in the same manner Mukuro had been not too long prior.

"I see, so _you're _in Hibari's body. I actually was not aware of that." Reborn smirked. Of course he had been aware of the fact since he came back. Nonetheless, it was fun teasing the guardians, especially the mist.

"Kufufu. For some reason, I don't believe you in the slightest. But to answer your question, yes, I did figure it out. I actually had before you even came back." Mukuro gave a grin that on Hibari Kyouya's face resembled the Cheshire Cat. Reborn grinned back.

"Oh? Then are you simply enjoying yourself? If the others found out about that, I bet they would not be as...amused, you could say." Reborn ceased grinning and took on a serious and slightly deadly expression. "However, this game you are playing with your fellow guardians is having a negative impact on Tsuna and his work. Without solid relationships between the Boss and his guardians, even all the training I've put him through is rendered meaningless. Don't forget your place."

Reborn dipped his fedora low, stood up and jumped off the roof in a very stylish manner. Mukuro would have been impressed if he wasn't shaken by Reborn's words.

"Well, I guess I could arrange a meeting for tonight." Mukuro then left the rooftop, albeit like a normal person. Despite not being one himself.

XXXXX

Mukuro rarely made an appearance in the Vongola estate, and the same goes for Hibari, so he was unsurprised when a few of the staff members looked confused. Some even squealed and pretended they had something important to do in the room closest to them. One unfortunate man made the mistake of trying to push a pull door.

The Vongola famiglia was certainly different from the Estraneo, never ceasing to amuse him.

His train of thought was interrupted by extreme crying coming from the sun guardian. Must be the little cow brat that always messes everything up. Mukuro sighed and when the crying guardian ran past him, he stuck his foot out.

"Ga...ma...n…" Mukuro took out Hibari's tonfas and grinned, wanting to fully enjoy this moment. 'Ryohei' turned around to face Mukuro.

"Running through the halls? I'll bite you to death." And with that Lambo fell unconscious, for the second time that day.

It was definitely easy being the cloud guardian as everyone was afraid of him and few would even confront him.

_Well, not everyone,_ Mukuro mused.

* * *

Tsuna had only been momentarily dazed when his Sun punched him in the face. It was odd, though, the punch didn't have nearly the same impact in normally did when his overzealous guardian sparred him or accidentally hit him.

It wasn't the fact that he had been hit that made him mad, although it certainly didn't help. What did anger him was that something was going on with his guardians and they aren't relying on him. Tsuna knows that they don't like to push a lot of their work onto him, but when it comes to their own well-being, it bothers him. Every single one of his friends had been acting strange the past few days. The only ones who weren't were Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome.

Chrome told him that she and Mukuro needed new clothes and they went out to town. He never did understand the illusionists' obsession with clothes, but they rarely gave him any trouble when together, thanks to Chrome. And with Hibari around, still wanting a rematch from ten years ago, things could have been destroyed.

Speaking of Hibari, Dino had said that he went to visit Hibari, hoping for a spar, but was met by a doppelganger of a sort. Tsuna had no clue what to make of that as Dino was sputtering nonsense in a mix of Italian and Japanese.

He only prayed that his brother hadn't fallen down too many steps.

That thought made him giggle and then grimace in pain.

While the punch was much lighter than normal, it was still painful.

Hopefully, this time he went to the kitchen, no one would randomly attack him.

Hopefully, he didn't just jinx himself.

* * *

Out of all the guardians, Mukuro knew that Gokudera Hayato is the best at keeping track of things, such as people. He also knew that the cow brat favored the kitchen when there weren't parties. Gokudera was Lambo, therefore he was most certainly in the kitchen.

Mukuro stalked toward the kitchen, keeping an eye out for the other guardians, wanting to steer clear of those who would interfere with his not-so-well-thought-of-plan.

However, he was most definitely surprised by the presence of the man he still refused to call "boss".

"Oya, what is this? A black eye? Hmm…." Mukuro spoke to himself, watching the younger man hold a bag of ice to his face. Tsuna faced Mukuro and looked utterly exasperated. Mukuro, remembering Reborn's words from less than an hour ago "_Don't forget your place_", felt a shiver and decided it would not be wise to walk away when the Vongola boss had that look on his face.

Tsuna walked over to Mukuro (he saw Hibari) and stopped a few feet away, knowing that Hibari hated crowding.

"I want to see you in my office tomorrow. The others will be there too, and it might take long. If you're not there, then you can forget about our promise." Tsuna finished talking and walked past Mukuro, leaving him confused.

_What kind of promise did those two make?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I apologize for the short chapter (it is indeed my shortest chapter), and I hope that you like it despite the wait and the length.**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well . So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. I cannot guarantee when as school has me busy, but sometime next month (which is really only a few days away).**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...**

**Yeah...**

**Well, I'll explain everything at the bottom and let you get to it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

**And in case you forget:**

**Original body - **_New Body_

**Gokudera**_ \- Lambo_

**Yamamoto** \- _Gokudera_

**Hibari** \- _Yamamoto_

**Mukuro** \- _Hibari_

**Lambo** \- _Ryohei_

**Ryohei** \- _Mukuro_

* * *

Nine people sat/stood in the office. Six men were glancing at each other, nervous. For once, their thoughts were in line.

_Tsuna knows and he will get mad._

While Mukuro found the situation amusing, even he could see that upsetting the Vongola boss would end very badly. He wanted to destroy the mafia from within, not die from within. Tsunayoshi looked pissed and had his mafia face on, and if looks could kill, then he would be a mass murderer.

Lambo was rubbing his head, wishing that he never bothered all those days ago. He was trying to avoid looking at Tsuna, after what he did to his boss. Ryohei, if he finds out, would be extremely angry and also extremely remorseful. He would probably blame himself and be extremely annoying.

Hibari pretended he had no idea what was going on. However, he was certainly intrigued by this side of Tsuna. The former herbivore was looking massively angry and Hibari was just itching to fight. He would not lose to the pineapple head and get found out so easily. Hopefully Tsuna didn't notice his slight glare at Mukuro, though it was certainly strange to be glaring at himself. Hibari didn't care, his pride was on the line.

Yamamoto made sure to sit on Tsuna's right side and looked earnest, but inside he was very wary. His best friend had a familiar determined look on his face and if he didn't know any better, Yamamoto would bet that Tsuna wouldn't take their sit this time. He cringed internally, but hoped for the best.

Gokudera wished he was on the other side of the Tenth, but that would ruin everything they've built thus far (all 1 week of it). He didn't want the Tenth to know how humiliated he was being in the cow's body. Let alone, finding out that his rival was in his _own_. And then there's the issue of his boss having a black eye….

Ryohei somehow managed to be calm (going out to town with Chrome certainly helped), but he knew that in just a few minutes that calm would turn into a storm. Even he, the dense boxer, could figure that out. He just hoped that his real body was fine and he didn't lose a week's worth of exercise or else that Lambo would be in serious trouble.

Chrome, on the other hand, was sweating. She only now realized the real reason behind this meaning. The exits were too far, but maybe she could cast an illusion. No, she shook her head, that is what a coward would do. Still, she was not looking forward to what was to befall her in the next moment.

"Ahem," Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of the Vongola, cleared his throat and garnered the attention of all his guardians.

_Oh no…_

"I'm sure you are unaware of why I called this meeting, but it was necessary. As you all know, I was in negotiations with another famiglia the other day." Everyone nodded, curious as to where this was going. "When I came back, everyone was acting strange, so I had Chrome check up on you all to make sure nothing bad happened while I was gone."

_Uh oh…_

"However, she never gave me a report, and since I need her on another mission soon, I figured it might be easiest if you guys just told me yourselves."

Everyone's hearts dropped and they all glanced at each other, making sure they heard correctly.

_Tsuna doesn't know they switched bodies!_

Chrome, however, felt like she wanted to die! She forgot about her boss' orders and now looks like a fool. Maybe they won't blame her…

"Sorry, Tsu-Tenth! We didn't mean to hide anything from you, but while you were gone, we were attacked by another famiglia, as you already know. We were planning our own revenge and were hoping to get that out of the way before you found out so you wouldn't worry. We were really focused on finding out who did it and where they lived and wanted to get it over with before you knew." Yamamoto was the one to break the silence, feeling that it would normally be Gokudera or himself who would speak during meetings. And since he was both at the moment, it was perfect. The others grumbled in agreement, feeling slightly embarrassed that they were beaten by a lesser famiglia.

Tsuna put his head in his hands, feeling so relieved that nothing else happened. He was afraid that they had been replaced by robots or something and that was why they were being so awkward around him. That still didn't explain the staff's reactions around him. His Hyper Intuition was still flaring and he still knew that they were hiding something from him. However, he was satisfied with Gokudera's answer (Note: he sees Gokudera).

"Alright. Thank you for your honesty." He gives a side glance at Reborn who was leaning coolly against the wall. His former (and still current in a sense) tutor was not looking at him, but pretending to sleep.

Yes, they were definitely still hiding something.

"I still have business to attend to. Excuse me," said Mukuro as Hibari. He really just wanted to leave this tension-filled room as soon as possible.

Tsuna nodded, "Sure, the meeting is over. Just let me know when you find anything. I want to help."

"You should get some sleep boss, you've been awake since yesterday" Chrome suggested. Tsuna hated wasting precious time, but maybe he can help tomorrow when he was fresh and wide awake. It's difficult to sleep when you have a black eye that doesn't stop throbbing.

"Alright, I'll see everyone later." Tsuna gave a hopeful smile and left the room with Chrome following behind, making sure he made it to his room, and also wanting to make up for her negligence.

The guardians looked at each other, feeling like they all just dodged a bullet, but the missile is only just preparing to launch.

* * *

**I am truly sorry about the wait (and the short-ish chapter). However, since my last update in January, I've had multiple issues come into my life. As a college student, I have exams and I was in the Basketball team's pep band. My schedule was pretty tight. But then summer came and my only excuse would be work. Then a bunch of stuff happened and I couldn't write at all. It was different from writer's block as I was getting many ideas and stuff. I just couldn't focus and was really stressed. Writing normally destresses me, but work was driving me up the wall. I promise I'll definitely get this done by the end of the year, hopefully the end of summer, but that's not looking too promising. There's only about 5 more chapters and it takes me about 2 days to write a chapter if I'm busy. I should be able to do it, so cross your fingers and keep sticking with me :)**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well . So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows, so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. I cannot guarantee when as school has me busy, but sometime next month (which is really only a few days away).**

**~Arrivederci!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, swearing, non-beta'd, and **possible OOC**

**Note**: It's been a while! I'm in Geneva, Switzerland now haha. For those of you still reading this, I want to thank you for being faithful readers. I know I haven't updated when I said I would, but it's been tough. I got some well needed rest and once I start adjusting to living in a foreign land, you can expect more updates. My creative juices just get more amplified over here. It's gorgeous! On with the story!

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm sorry boss. Everything seemed normal, so I didn't think about reporting to you." Chrome clutched her trident as she walked down the corridor to the Tenth's private quarters. On her left was Tsuna, who looked completely exasperated.

"It's fine, I almost forgot myself," Tsuna said and Chrome let out a sigh of relief.

"How pathetic of you Dame-Tsuna. Forgetting is unbecoming of a mafia boss." Reborn was of course right behind him. He must have stayed outside the room, probably already knowing everything that was going on. It would be just like him to be a mastermind, so the chances were high.

"Yes yes, I'm a terrible boss." Tsuna sighed and switched his attention to Chrome, who was currently clutching her trident as though her life depended on it. He inwardly flinched, not wanting to scare the poor girl. However, it was a bit suspicious.

_Maybe she does know something…_

Tsuna closed his eyes and mentally shook his head. It didn't matter.

"I have another mission for you, Chrome. I was going to give it to Mukuro, but he's been acting weird, and right now, you are the best illusionist I have. Are you ready to go back out on the field so soon?" The Vongola boss asked. Maybe this will teach his sneaky mist to not go behind his back.

Chrome was delighted to have been considered for a mission worthy of Mukuro-sama. Her stomach fluttered and she blushed. She nodded fervently and stopped clutching her trident as hard. Perhaps boss was starting to trust in her more, it's been 10 years since becoming his guardian, but he has never chosen her over Mukuro!

"Yes, boss! Whatever you want me to do, I will do it!"

Tsuna gave a small smile and then promptly passed out, falling backwards into Reborn, who caught him with ease. Chrome gave an alarmed look, but Reborn just smirked, pulling Tsuna up over his shoulders.

"I'll give you the details after I put this fool to bed. His punishment for neglecting his duties will come later."

Chrome shuddered at the thought of the sadistic former-tutor punishing her boss. Maybe it's a good thing she'll be away on a mission.

* * *

Tsuna was woken up at the break of dawn by a loud explosion.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that,_ he thought as he rubbed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was talking to Chrome and Reborn, so he guessed that Reborn brought him back. At the thought of Reborn, he sweatdropped. He's screwed, oh so screwed.

The Tenth slipped out of bed, changed his clothes, and prepared himself for the rest of the day. First, he has to scold his guardians for making trouble for the staff, then he has to immediately start with paperwork or else Reborn's punishment will get even worse, and after that Hell awaits him.

Tsuna headed toward the explosion and where his intuition led him.

"Hibari, why are you extremely attacking Lambo?!"

_Isn't that Mukuro's voice? But why is he sounding like Ryohei?_

Tsuna stopped before he reached the corner and stood against the wall. He already knows that eavesdropping is "unbecoming of a mafia boss" and that it should only be done by lesser famiglia members. Oh well.

"He's crowding the kitchen."

_Isn't that Yamamoto's voice? _

Tsuna wanted to take a peak so bad, but right then Gokudera came running down the corridor from the other end.

_Maybe Gokudera knows._

When the silver-haired guardian noticed Tsuna he stopped running.

"Ah Tsu-Tenth! Didn't see you there! Is everything ok?"

The Tenth looked at Gokudera and immediately knew that he needed answers. He lowered his head and started emitting a pissed off aura that made his "storm" guardian back up a few steps. Yamamoto gulped and knew that his attempt at pretending to be Gokudera was already completely seen through.

"Ah, I guess not. You want to talk?" Yamamoto gave up and his best friend looked up and gave him a look that had even him scared. "How about we go somewhere more private?"

Tsuna simply nodded and motioned for "Gokudera" to walk in the front so he can't escape as easily. Walking down the corridor to a quiet room was full of tension. Yamamoto knew that the others would be mad at him, but it was for the best. He simply cannot continue lying to his best friend. If something were to happen to Tsuna, he would want to know and he couldn't expect to not treat him the same.

They made it to an empty room a few doors down from where the others were and entered.

"Tsuna-"

"Gokudera Hayato, or whoever you are. What. Is. Going. On." Tsuna interrupted his guardian. He hated being mean like this, but everything has been so frustrating lately that he cannot tolerate being so ignorant. If someone hurt his family, then he couldn't just let it happen.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I wanted to tell you, but we all promised not to tell," Yamamoto told Tsuna.

"We?" The boss asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you see, a few days ago when the family attacked, they did something strange to us guardians. I can't really explain it, but I guess you have already noticed that none of us aren't acting like ourselves."

Tsuna nodded, the relief in his face visible. He's finally learning the truth. The other looked down, knowing how much trouble he'll get into with the other guardians. It will be worth it, he told himself.

"Our bodies got switched during the fight. We don't really know how to get them back, but we wanted to wait until we knew anything to tell you so that you didn't get caught in it."

To say Tsuna was shocked would be an overstatement. He kind of expected something like that, especially after what he heard not too long ago. It still feels strange to hear that it is true though.

"Then, are you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked quietly. "Gokudera" laughed.

"Yep! I did a pretty good job as Gokudera, right?" Tsuna had to admit that his best friend's smile was infectious. He started smiling, albeit not a big smile, and nodded.

"We didn't want to pressure you since you've been so fatigued lately, but I guess we failed, sorry," Yamamoto apologized while grinning, happy that Tsuna wasn't looking so down anymore.

"It's fine, and I think I can figure out who is in which body. I...think I need to be alone for a while though." Tsuna stood up and left his rain in the empty room and headed for his office. It was tough knowing that the very people he would trust with his life, couldn't even confide in him about something so important.

* * *

Yamamoto saw the broken expression on his friend's face and wondered if maybe telling him was not as good of an idea as he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you again to all my faithful followers and to everyone who has continued to favorite/follow me! It really has helped motivate me, as well as reminding me that I haven't updated. I've been reading a bunch of KHR fanfics lately and noticed how few are actually completed and that made me not want to become one of those. Everyone obsesses with reviews, but many of the top reviewed haven't even bothered to update for years! Hopefully I finish this, if not for my own sake. This chapter is short, but like the last one, it was just necessary to get out. Sometimes having long chapters actually deters readers, especially humor stories (I do promise the next one will be funny). **

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well . So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows (this story has 90!), so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future. **

**~Arrivederci!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!**

**Warnings:** No pairings, subtle fanservice, **swearing**, poorly written fight scenes, non-beta'd, and possible OOC

**Note**: Happy April Fools!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I just want to say that it all means a lot to me! I meant to update this about a month ago during my Spring Break, but then I visited South Korea(!) and when I got back I was so jet lagged it took me the rest of the break to get back to normal. Then things got hectic ugh. I only have just over a month left studying abroad, so the next update will actually be after that so I can focus on my studies, I hope you all understand. This chapter ended up being shorter than planned, but the next chapter is the climax! And we only have 3 chapters left. Please bear with me until then! Onward!

Original body - New body

Gokudera - Lambo

Yamamoto - Gokudera

Hibari - Yamamoto

Mukuro - Hibari

Lambo - Ryohei

Ryohei - Mukuro

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. I do own this plot, though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anyone know where Tsuna is?" A nervous looking Sasagawa Ryohei asked. Of course, it was Lambo who was really nervous.

"I'm sure he'll be extremely okay!" A not so nervous looking Mukuro, who was actually a not so nervous Sasagawa Ryohei, exclaimed.

"Please refrain from saying 'extreme' while in my body, that's makes me look pathetic." Mukuro leaned against the wall, trying to stay away from the idiots as much as possible. It was at this point that he truly understood how the skylark feels. Chrome wasn't here either so he had zero support or reason to be here.

"Oi! Reborn called us here so don't act stupid you boxing freak!" Gokudera shouted, though since he looked like Lambo, no one bothered to listen. Not that they normally listen to Gokudera. Even Yamamoto was silent and didn't try to calm the bomber down.

"Well, then I suppose that means the meeting can begin." With those words everyone jumped, some more obviously than others. Hibari scowled as he really didn't want the hitman to see him when that pineapple of all people had control over his body. Said pineapple-in-his-body looked at Hibari and smirked. When this is over, everyone in this room will be bitten to death.

"Ah, Reborn, can we even start without Tsuna?" Lambo asked, still wondering where the boss was.

"Actually, that is why I called you all here today." Reborn looked at all the guardians, giving them a disapproving look. Everyone looked away, knowing that something wrong has happened before he even said anything. And that it somehow relates to them. "Tsuna has gone missing. Last time I saw him was last night and he was looking rather sullen...any idea why?"

Reborn looked over at Yamamoto, who looked down and all the other guardians looked at him, already blaming him for whatever it was he did.

"Baseball freak! What did you do to the Tenth?" Shouted the real Gokudera, but it was Lambo's voice so it sounded kind of whiney.

"I...he found out that we switched bodies from me. I'm sorry," Yamamoto said. Next thing he knew Gokudera punched him.

"You bastard! Wait, I just punched myself! Urgh…." Gokudera was pissed off and the other guardians couldn't blame him. They were trying to avoid this situation because they knew Tsuna would take it the wrong way and get stressed out. No one wanted to have a stressed out and angry Tsuna. Even Hibari and Mukuro, who like to spar the Vongola boss at full power. Plus, it was embarrassing.

"Where has he gone?" Lambo wanted to cry, sleep, and get his gorgeous body back already. But he didn't want Tsuna to disappear. When he finds him, he will make Tsuna give him the best sweets in the world. And maybe introduce him to some pretty ladies.

Reborn shook his head. "I don't know. I only found out from the maids who found his room empty this morning and he was nowhere to be found."

"WHAT DOES THIS EXTREMELY MEAN?" The boxer shouted and Mukuro resisted the urge to bite him to death.

"It means, idiot, that Tsunayoshi did not take the news well. He probably just went out for a walk," Mukuro sneered. He hated that his beautiful body was being used by that boxing idiot. If he said extreme one more time….

"Excuse me!" Shouted a man as he ran through the conference room door's. He huffed and puffed and fell to the ground. Apparently he ran all the way here from his previous position, wherever that may have been.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Reborn asked, looking none-too-pleased. Hibari clicked his tongue at the new person making the room even more crowded.

"Someone overheard the boss saying he was going to the famiglia that attacked us a few days ago! And they said he was alone!"

With that, the room got eerily silent. Not like a quiet where everyone simply isn't talking, but one with an air of intense tension.

"And where is that famiglia located?" Reborn asked, looking toward Mukuro, who, as Hibari, had been the one to research the famiglia that attacked them.

"Not too far from here, Tsunayoshi might have a head start on us, but I'm sure we can arrive there not too long after if we hurry. We can't let him fight that famiglia alone, not after what they did to us." Mukuro scowled and the random man gulped, glad he wasn't part of a rival group.

All the guardians stood up and quickly walked out the door, all in agreement for once. They were going to get their revenge and make sure their boss had appropriate back up.

Reborn stayed behind smirking at the random man.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Do you -hic- knoooow how annoying it is to have your own FRIENDS hide an important -hic- secret from you?"

"Ah, I think you need to calm dow-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!"

"S-sorry! But maybe they had to?"

"Why? Why did they have to -hic- hide that from me? I wouldn't have judged them and I would have tried to HELP them!"

"P-put that drink down! That's your eighth already!"

"What's got youuuuu acting like a wimp, huh?"

"I am not! You're acting like the wimp!"

"Booooooo. Why does your hair look so fluffy, you wiiimp?"

"What? Why are we talking about my-wait don't go grabbing my head! Ouch! Don't go pulling on it!"

Romario stood outside the room his boss and the Vongola boss were currently in, feeling very sorry for Dino. Last night, Tsuna had arrived at the front door of the Cavallone residence all by himself and passed out on Dino's bed, which had been occupied by its owner. The next morning was very...noisy to say the least. The rest of the day had been spent with the two bosses and brothers complaining and eventually it led to drinking and...well _this_.

After a few moments of shuffling and grunting noises, things quieted down and it seemed they got back to the original argument. Could it even be considered an argument?

"Tsuna, I'm sure that they regret hiding what happened during the attack from you, but it's probably just embarrassing for them. You know how...proud...some of them can be."

"Dinoooooo. They don't trust me, that's all. Even the servants were acting suspicious. Everyone was just making fun of me."

Romario could tell the younger boss was upset and heard some more shuffling. Dino was trying his best to comfort his little brother. It was nice to see the two of them still close after all these years.

"Now, I'm sure that's not what is going on. Your famiglia loves you. All of them. You've definitely changed the Vongola into a much happier family. Even the Varia have started to not hate you so much, right? That's an improvement from ten years ago!"

Romario pretended to not hear some light sobs.

"Thanks, hopefully you're right. I think I'll sober up a bit before going back home."

"Sure! I'll have Romario take you back!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you some time after the first week of May. I can't guarantee when because things will get crazy when I first get back. Ugh! But I shouldn't be too long. I hope to update before July because I'll be crazy busy watching -Man! I can't wait, it's been TEN FREAKING YEARS! adfghajghkvjl**

**For those of you scared of reviewing, don't worry; I'm not the type to be deterred by such a thing. I truly enjoy writing and I want to see this end well . So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! Feel free to PM me if you want. I like follows (this story has over 100!), so if it's easier for you to do that, then feel free!**

**You may leave now and I'll see you in the near future.**

**~Arrivederci!~**


End file.
